


Is There Anything You Want To Tell Me?

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: TJ and Cyrus are compelled to confront their feelings for each other at Andi's party. It's a moment that could either make them-or break them."Cyrus...I'm gay.""I'm honoured you came out to me. You're so brave, TJ. I'm with you all the way.""Is there anything you want to tell me?"





	Is There Anything You Want To Tell Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just short and sweet, a cute and rushed Tyrus bench fic. I hope you enjoy it!

"I thought he had feelings for me-the same ones I did for him." Cyrus took a deep breath. "Turns out, he was more interested in Kira." 

Buffy squeezed his hand. 

"I'm sorry." 

Cyrus looked down, visibly upset. 

"I was probably deluding myself, anyway." Cyrus muttered miserably. 

Buffy shot him a look. 

"Are you crazy, Cyrus? Have you seen the way he looks at you? How different he acts around you versus everyone else? Also, whenever we're at a basketball game or soccer game together, he talks about you a lot. He seems really smitten for you. Give it a chance and don't do yourself down." 

"Really?" 

Cyrus had perked up now, in the hope that his crush perhaps wasn't so unrequited after all. 

Buffy nodded, her face soft.

"Yes. His face lights up whenever you're around him. He laughs at all your jokes. Even the dumb ones." 

Cyrus punched Buffy in the shoulder playfully. 

"Hey!" 

They both laughed for a few seconds, before Buffy continued. 

"He rapped an apology for you at your theatre event. He knew how important it was to you and he hugged you, in front of everyone. Didn't you tell me he said he felt lost without you and couldn't imagine his life without you in it?" 

"Maybe as a friend...?" Cyrus suggested faintly.

"Cyrus!" Buffy admonished. "Come on. Have some confidence. This boy seems to be really into you. Go for it! There's nothing to lose." 

"Are you sure?" 

"When do I ever doubt myself?" 

"That's true." Cyrus chuckled. "Thanks Buffy. For talking to me about TJ." 

They hugged. 

"And good luck with Marty." Cyrus added.

Buffy grinned at him. 

"Thanks." 

"Crush buddies for life." 

"Just another service we provide." Buffy and Cyrus quipped simultaneously, both grinning widely.

"You coming in?" Buffy asked him as she got up off the porch, surprised that Cyrus wasn't following her.

Cyrus shook his head.

"I'm going to sit out here for a bit, think things over. I'm ready to tell TJ, but I need to think about how I'll do it first." 

Buffy nodded in understanding, squeezing his hand. 

"Good luck, Cyrus. I'm with you all the way." 

With that being said, Buffy had disappeared inside, presumably to find Marty, and Cyrus was left alone with his thoughts. 

He moved to a bench, placed conveniently in front of the campfire. He rubbed his hands to warm himself up, thinking things over. 

Everything Buffy said...she wouldn't lie to him, so surely it must be true, right?

Cyrus thought back fleetingly to all the times TJ had glanced at Cyrus softly, when he thought that Cyrus wasn't looking. Did it mean something? What if TJ had looked at him when Cyrus wasn't noticing? That was a definite possibility. But people who were just friends looked at each other too, Cyrus reasoned. 

But did people who were just friends give each other muffins for breakfast every morning? Did people who were just friends talk for hours in end and then continue texting each other long afterwards? Did people who were just friends text each other at midnight because they were stressed and couldn't sleep? Did people who were just friends use that soft voice that TJ sometimes took on that Cyrus secretly loved? Did people who were just friends hang out with each other at literally every possible opportunity? Did people who were just friends have mutual friends who have each other looks and whispered to each other whenever the two of them were around each other? Did people who were just friends turn up at their family events to support them? Did people who were just friends look at people the way Cyrus looked at TJ? 

Did people who were just friends tell the other friend they were the only person they could talk to like this? 

Did people who were just friends tell the other friend they couldn't imagine their life without the other one in it after publicly apologising to them and hugging them in front of everybody?

Cyrus wasn't so sure anymore.

He was just so confused. His mind was a muddled mess. He hadn't exactly been subtle about his crush on TJ- giving him heart eyes, looking back at him, wanting to give him a shirt, acting jealous at the prospect of TJ dating a girl- yet, despite that TJ still remained as oblivious as ever. 

There was only one way to find out. 

Cyrus needed to talk to him.

His thoughts were interrupted abruptly, however, by a soft voice penetrating through the darkness. 

"Hey." 

Cyrus' heart almost stopped, before racing to the speed of sound. 

It was TJ.

"Hey, yourself." 

Cyrus observed TJ through the darkness. He was stood opposite of the bench that Cyrus was currently sat on; looking very handsome tonight, in a green t-shirt which brought out his gleaming, forest green and cat-like eyes and a dark blue jacket. Cyrus had to admit, his knees felt slightly weak just looking at the guy. 

"What are you doing out here, in the cold, alone?" TJ questioned , his voice tinged with concern.

"I could ask you the same question." 

"Fair point. You go first." 

"Just thinking about...stuff." 

"What kind of stuff?" TJ wondered out loud, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Important stuff. It's difficult to explain." Cyrus articulated. "What about you?" 

"Looking for you. You slipped out the party for no reason." 

"Well, not no reason exactly." Cyrus corrected TJ pedantically. "But thanks for your concern. I really appreciate it." 

"Any time." TJ responded. 

They both smiled at each other briefly for a few seconds, and somehow, it didn't feel awkward at all. Cyrus felt a warm and fuzzy glow fill up his heart. 

"Can I sit?" 

"Sure." 

TJ took a seat next to Cyrus, who was hyper aware suddenly of the close proximity of their knees. 

"Are you okay, TJ? You look like you have a lot On your mind." 

TJ frowned slightly. 

"I do." 

"Would you like to talk about it?" Cyrus asked TJ softly.

TJ gave Cyrus a look he couldn't quite place, before nodding slowly. Cyrus knew how difficult it was for TJ to open up-but Cyrus was the only person TJ could talk to like this, after all.

"I-" TJ rubbed his face with his hands, groaning. "I don't know where to start." 

"Whenever you're ready. I won't push you." 

"I know, Underdog. And I'm eternally grateful for that." 

Underdog. TJ hadn't used that nickname to refer to Cyrus for a while now. He felt a rush of excitement course through him. Why had TJ elected to use that nickname for him now? It had sounded more affectionate than usual. He loved it. 

"It's just, it's so difficult to say." TJ articulated. "Even to you, who I'm usually so comfortable around and can easily open up to."

"That's okay." Cyrus reassured him. "Take your time. Like I said, whenever you're ready to tell me. I won't judge you. You know I'm always here for you, right?" 

"But I'm scared, Cyrus." TJ admitted, his face pale. His voice revealed his nerves for him already, but Cyrus felt it was tactless pointing it out, thus refrained from doing so. 

"Why?" 

"I just am, I guess. I feel like you'll hate me, or not like me, or at least not want to be my friend anymore after this." 

Cyrus knitted his eyebrows together on confusion. 

"I could never hate you, TJ. Why would you ever think that?" 

TJ shrugged. 

"I don't know. This could break our friendship apart." 

"We've been through a lot together, TJ. " Cyrus reminded TJ. 

"That's true." 

"So it should be able to withstand this." 

TJ looked down, biting his lip and drumming the fingers on his left hand, the hand not near Cyrus', on the bench. 

"Ugh. Why is this so hard to say? It's only a few words." TJ muttered in frustration, tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

"TJ?" 

TJ took a deep breath, looked Cyrus straight in the eyes, and got off his chest what he wanted to admit for so long. 

"Cyrus...I'm gay." 

Cyrus stared at him in shock. TJ Kippen, gay? It was practically incomprehensible outside of his own imagination and wildest dreams. A more logical and rational side of his head quickly took charge, however. This had clearly been an uphill battle for TJ, and something he was insecure about. That didn't make it any easier for Cyrus to process, however.

"You are?" 

TJ nodded slowly, looking faintly embarrassed. 

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" 

"Of course not. I have more respect for you than that. I still care about you, no matter what. Thank you for this. I'm honoured you came out to me. You're so brave, TJ. I'm with you all the way."

TJ looked at Cyrus in surprise. How could one human being possibly be so perfect? 

"Cyrus, you have no idea how much that means to me." 

Cyrus smiled at him, confused but honoured at the same time by what TJ was telling him. 

"That's one of the kindest things anybody had ever said to me, TJ. And believe me, you're not alone." 

TJ looked temporarily confused.

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, you're not alone in your struggles...It's been part of my things recently. I know exactly how you feel."

Cyrus couldn't be gay, too, surely? TJ surprised himself by even so much as entertaining the notion. The universe had been do against TJ for so long, he doubted that his crush was gay. But the phrasing of Cyrus' words....

TJ decided to be bold. He moved his hand slightly closer to Cyrus'. 

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" 

Both of them could feel the tension in the air at that moment. Cyrus looked from TJ's hand, near enough touching his own and causing a spark of electricity in his veins, to his face. He nodded slightly, almost imperceptibly. He was fully aware that during that moment, his eyes were probably betraying his anxiety about the situation the way they were when he first came out to Buffy, nearly year ago. Wow. Had that been a year ago now? It had felt like so much had changed. Things could change so quickly in a year. Looks, friendships...feelings. 

It had been a year, and now here he was, a few seconds away from admitting that he had a crush on one of his best friends. 

The silence and anticipation was killing TJ. Had he made Cyrus uncomfortable or said something wrong? He really hoped not. What if Cyrus backed out or told TJ he didn't want to be friends with him anymore?

"Yes, TJ. There is, actually. I'm not certain as to when this all started, but it's been going on for a while now. TJ Kippen, you have been defending me and pushing me out if my comfort zone since day one. I had always admired you for who you were, until one day, I realised something." 

TJ tilted his head slightly, his breathing gone funny. He took Cyrus' hands in his own and squeezed them, a a light smile painted on his face.

"Go on." 

Cyrus took a deep breath. 

"TJ Kippen, I like you. And not just as a friend." 

There were about five seconds of painful silence. TJ's jaw visibly dropped, his mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape. He couldn't believe this. Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming. Should he pinch himself to check, just to be on the safe side? Cyrus Goodman liked him like that. Liked him romantically. He blinked rapidly, considering that perhaps he hadn't heard it right or had taken it the wrong way. 

Cyrus was shaking slightly. TJ was silent. Oh no. That was never a good sign. He was always destined to fall for people who didn't like him back, wasn't he? He shouldn't have said anything. Feeling dizzy, he gripped on to the bench for support. 

"I know you don't like me back, TJ." Cyrus informed TJ sadly. "I always have done. I'll go." 

He stood up and began to walk off, but TJ grabbed his wrist to stop him and Cyrus felt as though his hand was on fire. 

"No! Stay!" 

"What, so that you can reject me in the most polite and nicest way possible? No thanks. I don't want to get my heart broken again. I know I've fallen for another guy who doesn't like me back. That's just how it works." 

"No, Cyrus. You don't understand. It's not like that." 

"Then why do you want me to stay?" 

Using his athletic strength, TJ pulled Cyrus back onto the bench, closer than ever. There were just mere inches separating their faces now. 

"So that I get the opportunity to do this." 

After having said that, TJ leaned forward and kissed Cyrus on the lips. His lips were warm and tasted like a mix of chocolate and the strawberry punch they'd been serving at the party. He'd been waiting to do this for so long, so being able to do this felt electrifying, causing him to glow. His heart felt fuller than it ever had done before in his life, and he never wanted it to stop.

Cyrus felt like he was flying, or that he'd flown to heaven and would never come down. This felt unreal. He was sat on the bench at Andi's party, kissing the boy he'd loved for so long. A sense of warmth coursed through his entire body, heating up the cold winter's night. If only he could stay in this moment with TJ forever. 

Like all good things, however, the kissed had to end as the two teenagers remembered suddenly what oxygen was. Cyrus placed his forehead on TJ's, breathless.

"Wow." Cyrus breathed, stunned.

"You can say that again." A lovestruck TJ responded. 

"About what I said..."

"I like you too, Cyrus. I always have. Since day one." 

"I'd figured that out when you kissed me." 

They both giggled, their foreheads still touching.

"That was exhilarating." 

"I know, Cyrus. And do you know what the best thing is?" 

"What?" 

TJ smiled as he wrapped his arms around Cyrus.

"It's only just begun."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it!


End file.
